


A Tale of Two Elders

by allineedisaquill



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Ho-Tan is Trans, Humor, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Elder Ho-Tan, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedisaquill/pseuds/allineedisaquill
Summary: Even in a realm as ridiculous as Yonderland, two people can be drawn together.This is the tale of Ho-Tan and Vex.From the very beginning.





	A Tale of Two Elders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hourtohourtohour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourtohourtohour/gifts), [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/gifts).



> Back at it with the VexTan content! Thank you so much for supporting my humble ship, and for the works gifted to me. I'm beyond grateful and so very happy that people love these two dorks as much as I do. 
> 
> This is for you guys. We're few, but we're great, and I love you all. Thank you.

Vex had loved her since the moment she walked into the Chamber for the first time.

Well, perhaps he didn't  _love_ her the way one loves another, not right away, but the pull of attraction and sense of admiration had been instantaneous.

Of course, back then, Ho-Tan hadn't identified as a woman. She had still been on her way to figuring it all out, not without some difficulty and confusion.

Vex couldn't change the past, but at least in the recollection of his memories he could correct all the times he - and all the Elders, in fact - had incorrectly addressed her.

They had been through so much together, after all, and he may not have been the writer of the two of them but he could still tell their story just right.

 

 

 _A quarter of a centuri ago..._  


To say he was nervous was putting it lightly. Vex's palms were clammy as he made his way through the halls of the castle to the main Chamber Room.

He was to meet his fellow Elders as a Council for the first time; he knew a few of them personally, but he could hardly say he _liked_ them, and he had his reservations about the whole blasted thing if he was honest. The smaller committee of his own realm had warned him it would be mammoth task compared to his usual workload, that marshalling peace across Yonderland would be no easy feat, but he had grown so fed up with them all that he had been glad when the position of Elder had arisen. His old colleagues had eroded at his nerves enough to crack open a fair few bottles of his best sherry over the years, and he was sure he was ready for a change of scene.

As he stepped into the Chamber Room and saw the Elders standing around chatting, a lump lodged in his throat, and suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore. He recognised Flowers and Pressley talking with Choop, laughing and nodding at something one of them had said, and he grimaced at the thought of small talk, hands clutched at his robes nervously - robes he hated; they were heavy and made him feel cloddish and awkward.

Just as he was about to bite the bullet and say hello, another Elder swept into the room with several books tucked under her arm. Her brown hair fell just past her cheeks in length and was parted in the middle, and Vex watched as she blew through pouted lips to get it out of her face. Amazingly, as she got closer, he could smell lavender on the air.

Taken as he was by her entrance, he completely failed to step out of her path and she collided with him a moment later, books sent to scatter on the floor.

She let out a startled, "Oof," and looked up at Vex in surprise.

"Sorry-" They began together, and when Ho-Tan laughed as she bent to retrieve her books, Vex quickly sprung into action to help.

“Vex,” he said as he placed the last book onto the pile in her arms. “Me. I’m Vex.” His words were fumbled and he felt quite foolish as he dipped his gaze toward the ground. What a terrible first impression it had been, all things considered. He fiddled anxiously with the skeleton key hanging by a red chord around his neck.

He was pleasantly surprised when a warm hand rather awkwardly shook his, and he looked to see Ho-Tan balancing her books on one arm to do so.

“Ho-Tan,” the Elder's soft voice replied “I’m the council scribe.” She nodded toward the books with a smile and oh, Vex's stomach flipped at that. How very strange. “Forgive me for being so clumsy. I’ve been up to my eyes in initial paperwork and I'm a bit frazzled. I haven't even gotten everyone's names and titles. What is it _you_ do, Vex?”

The Elder swallowed anxiously, brows raised. He clasped his hands in front of him in an awkward fashion as he tried to think of how to answer. “Me? Uh, well. You see. I’m-”

“Wise One!” Elder Choop announced, suddenly beside Vex and clapping him hard on the back. “Or at least that’s what he’s telling everyone these days.” He nudged Vex in the ribs with an elbow and nodded towards Ho-Tan in an attempt to get her to laugh along.

“Vex! My man!” Another voice from beside him. Pressley, no less. Vex sighed and closed his eyes; he felt a stress headache coming on, not to mention he was absolutely mortified, and suddenly the thought of his best sherry had returned again. “Long time no see my good friend. Didn’t think they’d let you on board, mate, got to be honest.” He laughed and clapped Vex too, tilting his head to the side. “Still, got to make the numbers up somehow. Good to have you on board.”

They only left once Vex’s face was sufficiently red and they managed to squeeze a short, confused laugh from Ho-Tan as she clutched her books slightly closer. Vex’s hands were tight fists by his sides and he seemed to flounder for what to do next. He mentally cursed at them all as they filtered away to continue their own conversations.

“Odd fellows. I've a feeling they’re going to drive me up the wall very quickly.” Ho-Tan cleared her throat. “So,” she started, trying to meet Vex’s eye. “You’re the _Wise_ Elder?”

Vex’s shoulders slumped and he nervously adjusted the hat perched on his blonde curls. “Yes, technically. They had to give me a suitable title you see, so the Council of Elders could be complete. No one else from my realm wanted to be part of it. I'm not _really_ …wise.” He had only just met Ho-Tan and already he'd made a fool of himself. Maybe everyone else was right all along and he should have listened, he should have _listened._

Then the warm hand was back, gently encircled around one of Vex’s wrists to get his attention. Vex met Ho-Tan’s eyes with a little disappointment and sadness, but Ho-Tan leaned in with a knowing smile tugging at her lips. He was caught momentarily by her eyes, baby blue and so very kind.

“Between you and I, Vex, you're the least annoying person here and I'd hedge my bets on the kindest. Even if you’re not the wisest, I think that counts for something.” She patted Vex’s arm once she let go of his wrist. “Now, I really do have to sort out all of this blasted paperwork before our first meeting tomorrow. I’ll see you then.” Her voice, soft as it was, melted some of his anxiety away until he felt sure and comforted. For some reason, though, the lump in his throat wouldn't disappear.

Ho-Tan swept out of the room just as easily as she'd swept in. Their arms brushed for a brief moment, and Vex could scarcely breathe. 

She left lavender in her wake, and Vex couldn't stop thinking about their meeting for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about VexTan on my Tumblr: [yonderland.tumblr.com](http://yonderland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
